Sonic Next Door
by anipwrites
Summary: When Sector V are teleported to Sonic world, they find themselves in the middle of one of Eggman's schemes. Will they be able to defeat him, with Sonic and his friend's help? Or is he just one adult that's too hard to stop?
1. Prologue

Hey! Whats up! This is the first crossover fanfiction I've written, like, EVER! This is going to be so fun (for me!) Don't be a stranger and check out my profile!

Sector V, Tommy, Father, the Delightful Children, and Chaos Emeralds do not belong to me.

* * *

0

Prologue

"C'mon, guys!" Number Five said as we trudged through the volcanic landscape. A river of scorching hot lava ran to our left. It was 'discovered' to be scorching hot after Number Three dropped one of her Rainbow Monkeys and it disintegrated on impact. The mentioned Japanese girl was still mourning over her lost stuffed animal.

"Kuki, calm down! We can buy you another one!" Number Two said. Number Three AKA Kuki Sanban, was still crying, though.

"It was my favorite one! My Mama gave it to me!" she bawled.

"Then why the crud did you bring it to a mission! We told you that Father and the Delightful Children's new base was in the center of a volcano!" Number Four shouted in his Australian accent. I slapped my hand against my forehead and clawed at my face. I saw Number Five do the same.

"Wally, just shut up while you're ahead!" Number Five said.

"_Because I wanted to!_" Number Three suddenly snapped, making the blonde Australian back away rather quickly.

"You guys!" I said. I lowered my sunglasses at stared at them. "We have to get on with the mission!"

"That's _exactly _what _I _said!" Number Five said.

"I know, Abigail." I said, standing next to her as I watched Kuki yell at Wally, Hoagie trying to get them to calm down. "Sometimes, it seems like we're the only _smart _ones in the group." The African American girl laughed.

"Got you there!" I said. Suddenly, more chaos ensued as a smaller version of Number Two jumped out a bush, wearing a fedora and a cape.

"Tommy?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yup! It's the Tommy!" the little five-year-old exclaimed. "I have arrived to announce that I have been following you the whole time!"

"Stalker!" Number Four said.

"_And,_" Tommy added, drawing out the 'and' "I've found a very strong energy signal!"

"Is it another invention of Father's?" I asked, growling. Why did my Uncle have to hate kids so much?! "If so, it's probably something that'll turn us all into _adults._"

"I can't tell."

"Oh. That's helpful." Number Five said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, look what I found!" Number Three chirped, coming out of a bush, holding a green emerald in her hands. She tripped over a rock, and it fell into the river of lava.

I expected it to be incinerated, but it just bobbed in the molten rock like a boat.

"What the crud?! How the crud did it do that?!" Number Four exclaimed.

"Wally, stop saying crud!" I said.

"Fine; how the _crap _did it do that?!"

"If anything, that's gonna get even _more _annoying." Number Five said.

"Hey! I can use this Indestructible Net to fish it out!" Tommy exclaimed, holding up a fishing net. Surprisingly, it _did _fish it out with minimal damage. "Here you go, Kuki!

"Aw, thank you!" Number Three said. Suddenly, a portal opened up beneath our feet, and we all fell in. it was like the Earth was trying to swallow us up!

As we fell, screaming our lungs out, there was a blinding white flash, then everything went black.

* * *

Sector V, Tommy, Father, the Delightful Children, and Chaos Emeralds do not belong to me.


	2. Meeting Sonic

Just wanted to make a shout-out to gamer097 for being the first person in history (of me on this site) to favorite one of my stories! That made me feel good inside!

The next chapter for Sonic Next Door!

* * *

1

Meeting Sonic

When I opened my eyes, I immediately looked around. I was alone. The rest of Sector V and Tommy weren't _anywhere _in sight! But _surely _I wasn't the _only _one that was sucked into that portal?!

Then I realized that I was near a village. Last time I checked, I was near a volcano. Perhaps the portal was really a warp in time and space, taking me to a different place? A different time? A whole other _planet?! _

I need answers, and the only place I could get them was probably that village. I got up from the tree I was leaned against and walked down the hill towards civilization.

* * *

I explored the town. It was…unusual. I either came on a _very _sunny Halloween, these people were addicted to costumes, or the inhabitants of this world were various animals with the skills of humans. Hedgehog's picking up things with their hands, wearing shoes, _talking._ Only thing weird was that the males weren't wearing any clothes.

And everyone was happy. Adults and small children smiled and laughed together, and teenagers eagerly talked to their parents and played with their younger siblings. Back on Earth (Since this probably wasn't Earth anymore), parents tortured their children and teenagers annoyed their younger siblings.

Speaking of pestering the youth…

"Hey, you!" a voice exclaimed. I turned around, and wished I hadn't. a group of teenage animals were walking towards me. There was a blue hawk, a purple hippo, a red Chinese dragon, and a pink bat. The hawk dragged me into a nearby alley, me kicking and squirming. The other three teenagers laughed at me, holding various weapons like baseball bats and metal knuckles. Finally, they dropped me onto the concrete and started asking me questions.

"You got any money, kid?" the dragon asked, giving me a cruel smile. A forked tongue flicked between his teeth, like a worm trapped in a pearly white cage.

"N-n-no." I stammered.

"You sure?" the hippo asked. "Okay, guys, let's wait for the next kid."

"Max, you can be so stupid sometimes!" the pink bat said. "I heard it in his pocket earlier. I'd say he has about ten to twenty bucks in allowance, maybe more."

"Nice job, Alex!" the hawk said. "Jake, flip him." The dragon smirked and grabbed me by my feet. I yelped as I was suddenly being held upside-down. My sunglasses clattered to the ground, and my red turtleneck sweater began to droop to my stomach. Also, some dollar bills and coins fell to the ground.

"What next, Bleu?" the dragon asked.

"Now, we make sure he doesn't tell."

"I _love _making sure they don't tell." The bat hissed, smacking the baseball bat against the palm of her hand.

"H-help!" I screamed, trying to run away. The dragon slithered in front of me, cutting off my escape. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't we?" the hippo said.

"Why should you?"

"Oh, looks like the British boy has some attitude!" the bat teased, circling me.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed. We all turned around to see a cobalt blue hedgehog standing at the end of the alley.

"Oh, hey, Sonic!" all the thugs said "What's been happening?"

"I should be asking you that! What were you doing to that little boy?" Sonic replied.

"Nothing bad, _that's _for sure!" Bleu scoffed

"Yeah! We were just taking his money and getting ready to beat him up! Wanna help?" Max said.

"Max, you idiot-" Alex hissed.

"Sure! But I have my own way of doing things." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog walked towards me, and I backed into the wall. He winked at me, then turned around "Why would you do that?!"

"Uh…well, I-" the hawk actually looked afraid for a few seconds!

"Times up!" Sonic suddenly disappeared, and the thugs fell to the floor, knocked out. When the hedgehog returned to his spot in front of me, I was trembling. Has _he_ done that to the thugs getting ready to beat me up? What could he do to _me?!_

"Hey, kid, are you-" by the time he had turned around, I was gone. I ran as fast as possible through the alley. "Huh? Kid, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I kept running for a few steps, until I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my sweater. I turned my head, and the hedgehog was holding me back.

"Why'd you run?" he asked.

"Because teenagers are supposed to be mean!" I shouted. He looked a bit confused.

"What? Okay, I'll admit it, _those _teenagers were pretty mean, but not _all _of them are!" I wriggled my way out of his grip and tried to run. But he just caught me _again! _

"How are you so fast?!" I asked.

"I'm the fastest thing alive. Anyways, what's going on? You don't have to be scared of me!" Sonic said.

"B-b-but I…I…"

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"When I was your age, I ran away from the orphanage. I had the strangest feeling that every adult that worked there hated me. They beat me, kicked me, yelled at me, said that I was good for nothing…then they locked me in a closet with no food. I guess it was a punishment for running in the halls again. But I don't know _how _long they would have left me in there. Would they have waited until I died? I didn't want to find out, so I managed to escape and now I'm a hero known around the world!"

"Really? See, this is why teenagers are usually _evil!_"

"Huh? Those were _adults_, not teenagers."

"But teenagers can't wait to become adults so they can torture kids too, so they try to be as obnoxious and mean as possible!"

"_What?!_ I don't know about others, but my friends and I would _never_ do that!"

"I wish _my_ friends were here…there's five of us, but the others are missing."

"Oh, really? I can help you find them, if you want."

"Really?!"

"Of course! Okay, since we're looking for five people, then let's call you Checkpoint One, since I found you first and if I ever get lost, I can just call you, or if _you_ get lost you can call _me_." Sonic said, pacing. Then he turned to me "Unless you don't want me to."

"Actually, my friends usually just call me Number One. My real name is Nigel Uno." I said, standing tall. He smirked.

"Okay, Number One, I'm gonna visit my buddy Tails. You don't like teenagers too much, so I think you'll like him."

"Why do you call him Tails?"

"Oh, you'll find out…"

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Cartoon Network

Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails belongs to SEGA

Bleu, Alex, Jake, and Max belong to me. I dunno, I just conjured them up randomly.

Don't be a stranger and check out my profile! I have a poll!


	3. Tails the Twin Tailed Wonder

Hey! Here's a new chapter for today! Hope you like it!

2

Tails the Twin-Tailed Wonder

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times. There were two blurry shaped in front of me.

"Hey, Nia, I think he's waking up!" a voice said.

"You sure, Kenny?" another voice asked

"Yeah!" my vision finally cleared, and I saw two brown bears looking at me. They looked about five years old, not to mention like both humans and bears at the same time. They stood on two legs, and sometimes wore clothes apparently. One wore nothing but blue shoes and gloves, while the other wore a pink dress and a pink bow, along with some black dress shoes and white gloves. They both had blue eyes.

"Ah!" I screamed, backing away.

"Ah!" they shouted. Then they giggled.

"What _are _you?" I asked.

"Uh, we're Mobians. What are _you_?" the girl said

"A human…where am I?"

"In our front yard. Mommy's not home, so we can take you to Tails."

"Who's Tails?"

"Only the most _famous _inventor in _all _of Mobius! Where have _you _been?"

"On Earth."

"But humans haven't been on Mobius in a long time!" the boy said "Mommy said so!"

"Really? Well, there's gotta be a first for something!" I said with a smirk. I got up off the ground, and let them lead me to a large building.

When we came to the door, they rang the doorbell. When Nia pressed the button, a symphony of mechanical whirrs and thunks sounded.

"Just a second!" a voice exclaimed. It sounded about nine, yet he had his own house?!

The door opened to reveal a mutated Mobian fox. I'm not calling him mutated to be mean, but he had two fluffy fox tails instead of one. He was yellow and white with a furry muzzle and blue eyes. He was just a bit shorter than me and held a wrench in his hand.

"A human!" he whispered.

"Uh, _yeah! _Hi, I'm Number Two!" I greeted.

"Where's Number One?"

"I don't know. I was wondering if you could help me find him, and all our other friends."

"Sure! I just have to finish some repairs on my plane and then we can go. You can come inside if you want! I have snacks! Do you like Ice Cream; I only have mint flavor."

"Cool with me!" I said, stepping inside. The two bears waved goodbye and ran back to their house. "So, you build planes? And you're _nine_?!"

"Actually, I'm eight. But my birthday's in a few months! My buddy Sonic and I travel all around the world, saving people in trouble. The plane I made earlier this year needs some _major _updating! It can't even go into space yet!"

"You can make stuff that can go into space?! So can I! I'm twelve, can I help?"

"Are you good with tools?"

"I'm my teams' official mechanic!"

"Okay! C'mon!" Tails spun his two tails around like helicopter propellers and flew off the ground, grabbing an extra toolbox and flying down the hall.

"Neat trick!" I exclaimed, chasing after him.

"Thanks!" we reached the garage, where a large plane with wings that made an X-shape stood. It was impressive to think that an eight-year-old made this. We worked together until some whirrs and clanks sounded.

"That could be Sonic! You should meet him!" Tails exclaimed.

"Okay!" I agreed, getting off the skateboard I had been laying on and running to the door.

When Tails opened it (I had quickly learned his real name was Miles Prower) I saw a blue hedgehog with peach arms, muzzle, and belly, and green eyes. And next to him…

"Number One!" I exclaimed.

"Number Two!" the bald British boy shouted.

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails greeted.

"Sup, Tails?" the two Mobians gave each other a high five.

"Oh my gosh! You have two tails! That's, like, so cool! Can you run fast like Sonic does? Are you really strong? Can you fly? Wait, you don't have wings. I'm going to be quiet now." Number One exclaimed in a single breath.

"Yeah, he can fly! You'll probably see it later, though. Any news on Egghead?" Sonic said, the last part aimed at Tails.

"Not yet. Do you think he knows about these two?" the fox asked.

"It's possible, but if he does find out we'll have to keep them safe before he tries to find a way to use them to his advantage." The blue hedgehog suddenly looked a bit dark, even sinister.

"Excuse me, but who's Eggman?" I asked.

"He's a megalomaniac who wants to rule over all of Mobius. But me, Sonic, and some of our other friends like to get in his way." Tails said.

"Perhaps we can help!" Number One offered. "Sector V of the Kids Next Door happens to be the best group at keeping adults from reigning over the world and torturing kids."

"And that's the same reason you hate teenagers, right?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, what?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Back on our world, teenagers couldn't wait to grow up so they could torture kids too. So they would help the adults whenever they could." I explained to him.

"I guess Earth is weirder than I thought…well, you can help if you want. But it's kind of dangerous."

"The Kids Next Door are ready for anything!" Number One exclaimed, standing tall. "But first we must start an operation to find the other three members of our team…and Tommy."

"Oh, right! Where could he be?!" I exclaimed. "Mom would be so mad if she found out I lost my brother on a different planet!"

"Tommy's your little brother, I'm guessing?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…he's kind of annoying, but yeah."

"Along with Tommy, we need to find the rest of the team. I am Number One, leader of Kids Next Door Sector V; and this is Number Two, the group technician. Number Three is the Diversionary Tactics expert and also the Medical Specialist. Number Four is our Close-Quarters Combat expert, and Number Five is my Assistant Leader and the Master of Espionage."

"Well, I'm Sonic, and this is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails." The hedgehog said, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Let's go see Amy and Cream! Maybe they'll want to help!" Tails suggested.

"Tails; its _Amy_. She'd probably jump of a bridge into a sea of lava if it meant getting to be close to me."

"Who's Amy?" Number One asked.

"She's a stalker that has a crush on me."

* * *

Sector V and Tommy belong to Cartoon Network

Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA

Kenny and Nia belong to me.

Ciao for now!


	4. Chaos Emeralds Are Pretty!

_FINALLY!_

I know this is late…I think I nailed Kuki as much as I could in this short filler-chapter. Just two more KND characters to go before the adventure _really _begins! Hope you enjoy.

Don't own Sonic, or KND. I think you know who does by now…

FINE, I'LL SAY IT! Sega and Cartoon Network…I miss KND. Now there's adventure time…

3

Chaos Emeralds Are Pretty!

I woke up and stretched my arms in a yawn. Was it all just a dream? If it was, then it was pretty scary! I had fallen through some vortex, and my favorite Rainbow Monkey fell in lava!

I noticed I was in a soft, pink bed shaped like a heart. This wasn't my bed! The walls were pink, too. It wasn't my room. I saw two large animals sitting in my room and got scared.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" I screamed. The two animals started screaming, too. Then we all started to giggle for no reason. "What are you?"

"We're Mobians. I'm Amy Rose the hedgehog, and this is Cream the rabbit and her pet chao Cheese." The pink hedgehog greeted.

"I'm Number Three! There's a whole team of us, but I don't know where they are…" I said.

"We'll help you find them!" Amy exclaimed "Maybe Sonic will help!"

"Well, of course he'll help!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added.

"Who's Sonic?"

"Only the _dreamiest _hedgehog on Mobius!" Amy swooned, holding her hands together and lifting up her right leg. "Oh, he has the _brightest _green eyes, cobalt blue fur, and is the fastest thing _alive!_"

"He sounds nice!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we'll take you to him!" at that, they led me to a garage. In it was a large pink car named the Pink Cabriolet. We were about to pull out of the driveway when a blue racecar sped next to our car and stopped abruptly. Even _more _Mobians got out of it, along with Numbers One and Two.

"Nigel! Hoagie!" I exclaimed, relieved that they were here.

"Kuki!" they exclaimed.

"Who?" the Mobians asked in confusion.

"I know _he's _Nigel, but…" the blue hedgehog that fit Amy's description murmured. He also looked like his car.

"Oh, right! My _real _name is Nigel, Number Two is Hoagie, and Number Three is Kuki. Number Four is Wally, and Number Five is Abby." Number One explained.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Cream said.

"Yeah, I thought people on Earth's names were numbers for a second there…" Tails admitted.

"So…why are you here, Sonic?" Amy asked "Not that I have a problem with you being here!"

"Right…" Sonic said, trailing of as he scratched his head nervously "Well, we were gonna come over to ask if you wanted to help us find Numbers Three, Four, and Five, but you already found Kuki…"

"Hey, Rouge is a pretty good Jewel Hunter! Maybe _she'll_ help us _too!_"

"I'm not sure…I mean, it's not a bad idea, Amy, but would she really want to help us find a bunch of kids?"

"Hey!" my teammates and I exclaimed.

"Sorry! No offense, but Rouge is, like, _obsessed _with jewels! She probably won't want to help unless she got something out of it."

"Oh! Do you think she'd want this?" I asked, pulling out the pretty emerald I had picked up before we were sent here. It was green, like my shirt, but a bit lighter.

When I revealed it, all the Mobians gasped. Their eyes widened in awe…and fear.

"A Chaos Emerald! Quick; hide it!" Sonic ordered. I put it back, and they all immediately sighed. "That was a _close _one! If Eggman saw that on one of his radars, he'd be here before you could say 'Mobius'!"

"Excuse me, but what exactly _are _the Chaos Emeralds?" Number One asked.

"Well, the seven Chaos Emeralds are seven ancient relics with mystical properties and great power. Nobody knows their origin, but a select few can harness their power naturally. Otherwise, it can enhance machinery and other things. If someone collects all seven, he or she will have the power to do whatever they want!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's _amazing!_" Number Two said.

"They're pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that just makes them the main target of super villains like Egghead. If somebody like _him _gets all seven, they could cause war and total destruction." Sonic said. His face had gone from bright and cheery to dark and sinister. He had a fist in one of his hands.

"That's why people like _us _have to collect them first, so we can _stop _those bad guys! Right, Sonic?" Tails said, still happy. Sonic brightened up a little and gave him a bro-fist.

"Right!"

"But we _can _use it to convince Rouge to help us, right?" Cream asked.

"I don't think it could cause _too _much harm. As long as she doesn't try to turn them into a pair of earrings or something like that." Sonic joked. We all laughed.

"It's getting late, guys! We can all stay here for tonight, and start looking bright and early in the morning!" Amy said, hugging Sonic's arm.

"Yay, bright and early…" Sonic groaned "Fine, I'll do it. But _only _because it's for a good cause." Then we all went inside, laughing and joking for awhile longer before Amy officially called bedtime.

Yay! It's finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to check out my profile!

Sega owns Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Eggman, and the Chaos Emeralds.

Cartoon Network owns Number One, Two, Three, Four, and Five!

Sayonara!


	5. The Master Emerald

If Chaos Emeralds are pretty, then what would Kuki do with the Master Emerald? Good thing it's not Kuki that meets him first!

I don't own any characters in this chapter. They belong to various professionals.

* * *

4

The Master Emerald

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was foggy, and my head hurt like _crap! _I heard a voice, like someone talking to themselves.

At first, all I could see was a giant green blob. I remembered the emerald Kuki had found, but it wasn't _that _big…right? Then I saw the red blob standing in front of it. I blinked a few times and my vision finally cleared up.

I must be dreaming still. There was a gigantic green emerald on some sort of altar, with a red echidna pacing around it, talking to himself. I just sat there staring for awhile. Apparently, I eventually caught his eye, because he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" he asked. I screamed bloody murder. He was startled and jumped back a little, then looked around for some sort of intruder. When he didn't see anyone but us, he asked "Why are you screaming?"

"Y-You can _talk!_" I exclaimed, backing away from him.

"Mobians can do that. Now, then, how exactly did you get here?"

"Why should I tell _you, teenager_?!" I said.

"Because had I not found you a few hours ago you might have died." He replied. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure myself. I mean, Number Three picked up this weird rock and there was this giant whirlpool underneath us and it was all like _woosh! _And then I just wake up here, in a world of talking echidnas."

"Hm…I'll have to think on that. Just stay near that diamond and I'll be right back." Then he leaped down the altar and into the tropical forest nearby. Five seconds later he was hanging by his knees on a tree, holding a bunch of grapes.

"What's your favorite fruit?" he asked.

"Uh…bananas?" he disappeared and reappeared with a cluster of bananas. He finally sat down near the emerald and ate. I took a banana and sat next to him. For a teenager, he seemed pretty decent.

"So, what do you do all day?" I asked him.

"I'm one of the last echidnas on Mobius. It's my duty to protect the Master Emerald and make sure nobody misuses it's power. Now, put your hands on my back.

"Why?" the echidna just went from cool to weird.

"Do you want me to help you get better or not?"

"Well, I'm not gonna give you a back massage."

"Dang; I was just about to ask for one too!" I reluctantly put my hands on his back, and he placed his palms against the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos." The echidna murmured softly. Then, a bit louder, he said "Master Emerald, please lend me your power."

The emerald glowed brighter, and I felt myself getting more energized. By the time Knuckles let go of it, I had so much energy I could have been bouncing off the walls…had there been any.

"How are you feeling?" the echidna asked me.

"Like I could kick the Crazy Old Cat Lady's butt twenty-billion times in a row."

"Why would you want to hurt an old lady? I mean, _sure, _they're grumpy and cranky ninety-five percent of the time, but they also have a lot of wisdom…"

"Yeah, I'll admit that, but this one has a lot of wisdom in world domination. She's trying to destroy all the kids in the world out of existence." I said. The echidna's left eye twitched before he fell to the floor, laughing.

"No kidding? That's _impossible! _The only way she could do that would be to kill all the babies and kids in the world. Then she'd have to kill all the adults so they wont reproduce and make more!" he said after awhile, trying to hold back his laughs. Then he started laughing again. He started slapping the ground next to him, and the altar shook.

"Ha! Good point! I bet she hasn't even thought of that!"

"_No _villain does! That's why they're extremely smart and extremely stupid at the same time!"

"…what did you mean by reproduce?"

"Uh…well, um…" he then proceeded to explain reproduction in the lightest terms possible.

"So we're all part frog? And baby frogs are more frog than the rest of us? I'm confused!"

"Good!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…" we were quiet for awhile. Then I asked another question.

"So…what's your name, anyways?"

"I'm Knuckles the echidna. Anyways, you're not an Overlander…so what are you? Are you from Earth?"

"Yes. Me and some of my friends got taken here…am I the only one that survived?"

"I would hope not…hey, I know someone who might be able to help you find them. Do you want me to take you to her?"

"Well, _duh! _But how will we get there?"

"Easy." Knuckles ran back into the forest and came back out riding a red quad bike that actually kinda looked like him. "Hop on!" I stared at it in amazement for awhile, then jumped on behind him. He revved the engine a few times, then rode off.

* * *

Yeah…Knuckles has an awkward moment there…

I don't own KND or Sonic! They belong to Cartoon Network and Sega! I found an easier way to do it!

Check out my profile! And remember; you guys rock!


	6. Rouge the Flirty Jewel Thief

Just to let you know some stuff!

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge all sound like they do in SonicSong182's 'Ask the Sonic Heroes' videos! That's just how _I _imagine them, at least. Tails sounds like he does in Sonic…Colors or Generations. KND sound like they do in the show. And all the characters want you to check out my profile! (Naw, I'm just kidding! They said _please _check out my profile!)

I don't own anybody.

* * *

5

Rouge the Flirty Jewel Thief

I woke up and felt wind blowing at my clothes and hair. Then I noticed the puffy white clouds. I looked down and screamed in surprise and fear. The ground was _thousands _of feet below me, and I was just hanging in the air!

"So, you're awake." A voice greeted. I looked up and saw a giant bat holding me up. She had white fur, black and pink clothing, white boots with hearts on them, and blue eye-shadow that matched her turquoise eyes.

"Uh…I…"I stammered, not sure what to say. Finally, I managed to make my tongue work and said "Hi."

The bat giggled, then said "Hello there! I'm Rouge the Bat, famous jewel thief and treasure hunter. I kinda found you knocked out in a tree, so I decided to take you to my lair…house…thing…"

"I was?" all I remember was my friend Number Three finding this weird emerald, and there was this warp and a flash of light and I woke up here!"

"Well, _that's _quite a story!"

"It's _true!_"

"I never said I _didn't _believe you! Believe me, weird stuff happens on this planet _all _the time. I wonder if it's this weird on others…hey, we're here!" the bat swooped down, shooting past trees in a down-spiral. It looked like…

"Are you _crazy?!_" I exclaimed "Are you _trying _to make us smash into that building?!"

"Now, why would I do that?" she said, shocked. At the last second, she 'pulled up' and flew through an open window.

"…Oh."

"Welcome to my den, kid! This is where I keep my gems, diamonds, and other priceless things!" Rouge said. I looked around the room, eyes widened in awe.

"Wow! This is so much _stuff!_" I exclaimed. Then I looked at her, a bit confused "And you kept the window wide open?"

"Hm…I dunno why. It's just easier than fishing out my keys and going through the front door…"

"If you say so…"

"Anyways, if you wanna see something amazing, just stay here." Rouge then flew to a nearby closet and came back out with a disco ball. We turned off the lights and the disco ball began to spin, reflecting the light the gems seemed to emit and filling the room with glowing color. We danced for awhile until the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right there!" Rouge called, flying through the dark and towards the door. Light poured in, and we both covered our eyes.

"Yo, Rouge!" a voice exclaimed.

"Hello, Knuckie!" Rouge replied "Who's _this _adorable little boy?"

"He just fell out of the sky, and I had to save him before he froze to death. That's why we're here."

"Oh, you're here for business, aren't you?" the bat sounded a bit disappointed now.

"You can flirt with me _another _time."

"That's wonderful! Come in!" a few seconds later, Rouge strutted into the room. "Weird thing is, I just so happened to find a little girl knocked out and hanging on a tree branch." Behind her was a red echidna with purple eyes and long dreadlocks. Next to him was Number Four!

"Number Four!" I exclaimed happily

"Number Five? Number Five!" the blond ten-year-old boy exclaimed in his Australian accent. We ran up to each other, holding up our hands for a high-five.

"So, this is one of your friends?" the echidna asked

"Oh, yeah! Number Five, this is my new friend Knuckles the echidna! He likes grapes and owns a quad bike."

"Cool! This is Rouge the bat. She likes gems and can fly!"

"Well, if she's a bat, then of _course _she can fly!"

"That's like saying all _birds _can fly!"

"They _can!_"

"Oh, yes! Penguins and Ostriches can fly!" I said, sarcastically agreeing with him.

"_Exactly!_"

"Actually, they can't, Number Four." Knuckles stated.

"Oh…" Rouge and I couldn't help but begin to laugh "_Hey!_" Knuckles cleared his throat.

"So, we still need your help." He said.

"We have to find _more _kids?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Well, _duh!_" Rouge laid back on the couch with a groan.

"I'm a Jewel Hunter, not part of the FBI! I've never searched for kids before!" she said. Then she sat up "Fine, but you've gotta pay me."

"For the _last time, _Rouge, I will _not _give you the Master Emerald!"

"Then the deal's _off! _No business from _me _unless you give me the_ Master Emerald _or something _bigger _and _better._"

"Ugh, you and your tricks! How about a _shard _of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles said, a bit annoyed.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now…we party!" Rouge turned the lights back off and we started dancing. Knuckles ran outside and came back in with a boom box. Rouge placed a CD in it, and we danced to 'Call Me, Maybe' and some other songs.

* * *

I don't own Sonic or KND. They belong to Cartoon Network and Sega…not in that order, though!

Call Me Maybe belongs to Carly Rae Jepsen.

I do own my profile!

Sayonara, readers!


	7. Agent Poison

It's _finally _been updated! Got caught up in school. My first year with blocked schedueling…confusing!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kids Next Door. They belong to people with amazing skills in animation and story plots.

* * *

6

Agent Poison

"Hello?" we had been standing at Rouge's door for five whole minutes. Sonic kept on knocking on the door, ringing the doorbell, anything.

"Sonic, there's no point." Amy finally said "I'm getting tired of standing up."

"Then I give you permission to sit on my car _this once. _Just don't try to do that bikini model thing, there's kids around, and I wasn't impressed the last time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Well, Sonic, for once I've gotta agree with Amy. All of the lights are off." Tails added. Number Two nodded in agreement.

"Tails, she's a _bat! _She probably _likes_ the dark!" Sonic argued.

"Maybe she's not home?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, perhaps she _isn't _here. Is there _anywhere _else she could be?" I asked.

"…I guess you're all right." Sonic gave one more look at the door before he walked away. "Let's try someplace else…"

* * *

Rouge carefully landed the black and white helicopter on the top of a building. Turns out Rouge 'owned' a helicopter. Knuckles was sure she stole it, even though she denied it.

Once we came out, some adults in gray uniforms walked out of a nearby door and greeted us. I was a bit nervous, and so was Number Five. After all, they_ were _holding guns. So we pressed ourselves against the hull of the helicopter.

"Guys? Are you alright?" Knuckles asked, looking a bit concerned.

"In _our _world, all the adults are trying to make kids their slaves or something like that. They just don't _like _us." Number Five said.

"_Yeah!_" I agreed "Like the Crazy Old Cat Lady I mentioned yesterday!"

"Oh, _now _I see what you meant then…they're not gonna hurt you. They're here to help us find your friends."

"If you trust them, I'll trust them." We peeled ourselves off the side of the helicopter and nervously walked forward. A man came over and shook our hand. He wore a navy blue suit with a few army medals pinned to it. He had alley cat eyes; one green, one brown.

"I believe you come from Earth." He said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"May we see Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Yes; I think he'd be very interested in this case. Come with me." The man led us into the building and we basically played 'Follow The Leader; Serious Version' inside the base until we stood in front of the door. It was painted black and red, and had a weird symbol on it that looked like a curl with points coming off of it in just about every direction you can think of.

"Agent Shadow?" the man called, knocking on the door. All we heard was something soft and muffled, like shouting. Then there was a crash. "Agent Shadow? Are you alright?" now there was silence. Rouge pressed the large symbol in the middle of the door. It lit up and the door opened…and revealed a theft.

We found a black and red hedgehog tied up in rope and chains in front of a desk with duct tape over his mouth. His eyes were half-closed and he was kicking feebly at the floor. A black and red guitar with the same odd symbol that was on the door on it lay smashed on the floor a little ways behind him. Worst of all, a really fat old man with a greasy mustache was stealing stuff out of a nearby filing cabinet! At first I thought it was Captain Stickybeard, but he didn't have a beard with candy in it, and he was wearing a classic gas mask.

"Dr. Eggman?!" everyone else exclaimed. The man in the suit, who I figured must be pretty important, proceeded to order everyone around.

"Rouge, get rid of Eggman and take care of Shadow. Knuckles, make sure there aren't any of Eggman's goons around, and if you see any, destroy them. I'll check on the other agents."

"He's gonna kill 'em?!" Number Five exclaimed in shock. In the background were the sounds of Rouge beating up the fat man.

"No, they're robots." Knuckles explained before he left

"Oh…can we help?"

"Are you up to it?" the man asked.

"Any_thing, _any_time! _Let's go!" Number Five and I ran after Knuckles, who was already punching the bolts out of a orange robot. Various soldiers shot at the robots behind random desks and things, and some of the robots actually _shot back._

"Hey, Knuckles?" I asked after awhile.

"Yeah, Number Four?"

"I don't know too much about this world, and I'm not an expert on air conditioners, but are they supposed to be leaking that green gas?" Knuckles froze and looked up, eyes widening once he saw the wispy green smoke coming out of the air vents.

"Yo, everybody!" he shouted. Everybody nodded their heads to show that they were listening. "There's a deadly gas coming through the air vents! Evacuate immediately!" all the soldiers ran out the room. Knuckles spotted and Emergency Fire lever, and pulled it down. Water immediately sprayed through the building. It short-circuited the robots and watered down the gasses until they were _supposedly _harmless.

We all then ran to Shadow's office, where Rouge was now bent over him. He was wearing a gas mask, but was completely knocked out.

"Sir, I'm not sure if he's breathing." She said. I saw the hedgehog's ear twitch. Anybody could have missed it, so it was a good thing I didn't.

"Wait! I just saw his ear twitch!" I exclaimed.

"It did? Shadow, can you hear us?!" the general asked.

"Hm…sir…" the hedgehog moaned. Then he opened his eyes a bit, and I noticed they were blood red. "Wh…where am I? Why are there three of you, sir?"

"That can't be good."

"Shadow, how are you feeling?" Knuckles asked.

"Like I just came back from the dead. I've felt better before."

"Do you have the necklace Tails made you?" Rouge asked.

"You're bringing this up _now?! _Why do I even have to wear this thing?!" Shadow groaned, holding up a silver-chained necklace. It had the same weird symbol he had everywhere else as a charm.

"Press it."

"This isn't one of those things that call the hospital, is it?! I'm not some old cat lady!" Number Five and I laughed at that one.

"_Press it!_" Shadow started, groaned, and pressed it. Immediately, his quills neatened, a small cut on his leg was gone, he stopped twitching, and even his guitar fixed itself.

"What the—how did it do that?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a mini-healer, for when you get hurt in a battle. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Espio, and Mighty all have one, too." Knuckles held his up for support. It looked like a bunch of grapes. How I hadn't noticed it before was a mystery. "You can also use it to communicate with anyone who has one. And it's a tracker."

"So now Amy can stalk Sonic twenty four-seven now, huh?"

"Oh, Shadow…its for if your considered MIA. Then we can save you."

"And if all nine of us who have one happened to get kidnapped at the same time?"

"…then you're screwed."

"Hey! Have you ever thought that _Sonic _might have the kids?" Knuckles suggested.

"What kids?" Shadow asked.

"_Us._" Number Five said "There's five of us. I'm Number Five, and he's Number Four."

"Hi." I greeted.

"So we're looking for a three, a two, and a one? Or a six, a seven, and an eight?"

"One, Two, and Three…oh, and there's Number Two's little brother, Tommy!"

"As soon as one of you two teach me _how _to," Shadow pointed at Knuckles and Rouge "Then I can call him using this."

"Just put it on a flat surface and say the name of whoever you want to call." Knuckles said. Shadow put it on the table and said "Call Sonic." Soon, a hologram sprouted up from the necklace and Shadow jumped back, as there was a giant green eye in the screen.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic, uh…_move your giant head!_" I heard someone exclaim. Sonic was holding up a necklace with a charm that looked like his head a little.

"Gosh, _sorry!_ Tails, where's the _camera_ on this thing?" he asked

"It's right in the middle of the left eye." Sonic held it a bit farther away. "Try putting it on a flat surface, and it turns into a hologram."

"Hm? Oh, okay!" Sonic took the necklace off and put it on the dashboard before stopping at a red light. Soon, a hologram popped up, showing a black and red hedgehog with a tuft of pure white chest fur and piercing red eyes. He was sitting at a desk. "Yo, Shadow, what's up?"

"The _sky_. Anyways, Knuckles and Rouge came to ask about a bunch of kids named One, Two, and Three, I believe.

"_Number_ One, Two and Three!" I heard a voice say.

"Whatever, Knuckles! Anyways, you heard him. We've got Numbers Four and Five over here at the base, so-"

"What did you do to them?!" Sonic exclaimed. The other hedgehog leaned back in the chair with his hands up in surprise.

"What are you, their _mother?! Gosh, _I'm not a _child molester!_ I just so happened to be almost _dead _when they came in!"

"_Really?! _What _happened?!_" Tails asked, getting into camera range.

"What's a child molester?" Number Two, Three, Cream, and I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, guys. But if a stranger asks you to get in their car, don't get in." Amy said, turning her head to look at us.

"Anyways, I was working when Eggman barges in with a gas mask on. Before I could do anything, I was tied up and he gagged me and started looking through the filing cabinet. Then this green gas comes through the air vent and I black out. Next thing I know, I wake up with the General and Rouge trying to see if I'm even still alive!"

"Oh, bummer. But I do have Number's One, Two, and Three in the car with me right now. You want me to come over?"

"Nah, I've heard that the place is a wreck right now. How about at the Chaotix's place?"

"Why would we want to go somewhere chaotic?" Number two asked. The black hedgehog's eye twitched before he broke down in laughs.

"Yeah, with Vector and Charmy in the same building, it is kinda chaotic. But it's a detective agency."

"So, what time?"

"I'll go now, so I guess you should go too. I dunno, with you being the _second _Fastest Thing Alive."

"Really?! I thought he was the first…" Kuki said. Sonic just scoffed.

"Shadow, _you're _the Second Fastest Thing Alive."

"Am _not! I'm _the _coolest! _You're, uh…you're _okay_."

"Whatever, Shadow, think what you want to. We all know that _I'm _the coolest!"

"If _you're _the Coolest, then _I'm _the _Ultimate!_"

"Hmph. Whatever, Shadow. I'm out. Later!"

"Adios!" the hologram disappeared, and Sonic put the necklace back on before looking at the red light.

"This has _got _to be the longest red light in _history!_" he groaned. Then it turned to green "You ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Are we going to Rainbow Monkey Island?" Number Three asked

"What's that?"

"_No!_" Number Two and I shouted.

"Uh…just hang on!" Sonic stomped his foot on the acceleration and we flew down the road.

"_Whoa!_" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth and gripping the seat. Right then I was glad I had on a seatbelt.

"_Whoohoo!_" Sonic exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air.

* * *

Woot, woot! It's _finished!_...this chapter, anyways. It's a _miracle! _And I'll probably finish the next chapter even quicker!

I don't own Sonic or Codename Kids Next Door.


	8. The Chaotix

**Okay, don't get mad at me. I know it's been an eternity since I updated this, but I got caught up with all of my other stories. Plus, I had a plot change. At first, all the Mobians were going to get kidnapped by the DCFDTL, but then I was like 'Wait; what would happen after that?' So I changed this huge chunk of the plot, to have it make a little bit more sense.**

**So, to make it up to you, here's a gigantic chapter just for you as a Christmas gift! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

7

The Chaotix

"Hey, Espio! You guys at the station?" Sonic said, talking on his phone and driving along the country side.

"Yeah. Well, Vector and Mighty went out to check out a crime scene, I'm still here, babysitting Charmy and analyzing the other evidence." A voice said.

"Oh, you guys got a 'Criminal Intent' case, didn't you?"

"What? No! Vector stopped taking those types of cases, and wont even let me watch the show anymore."

"Really? Why not? I mean, those types of cases could get you guys a bunch of money, if you solve it!"

"Why do you think?"

"Hm…I'm guessing it's because you adopted a hyperactive six year old last year or so."

"Bingo! You got it."

"OOOOHHHHH, I WANNA PLAY BINGO!" a loud voice shouted from the phone, making Sonic pull the phone away from him like his sensitive ears were hurt. "CAN WE PLAY BINGO, ESPIO?!"

"No, Charmy, I'm working!"

"Why? It's not like you get paid, anyways."

"_Charmy!_"

"Hey, when we get there, I'll play Bingo with you if you're nice to Espio, alright, Charmy?" Sonic interrupted, laughing a little.

"Okay!" the hyper voice chirped.

"So, Espio, what exactly _are _you working on, if you're not doing 'that show'?"

"Ooh, are you guys talking about Special Victims Unit?!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Alright, how do you know about _that _show?!"

"Vector watches it _all _the time, when he thinks I'm not paying attention. I think he has a crush on that Detective Chick! He talks about her almost as much as he does with Vanilla. 'She's like Vanilla, but hard-core'! He's so hopeless; neither one of them want him."

"Dude, that was a _perfect _imitation of Vector!"

"I've been working on it! I use it to annoy him! Hey, you know he made Mighty buy a chalk board like the one in Law and Order?"

"No way!"

"What's Special Victims Unit, Sonic?" Number One asked.

"It's a detective show, that people your age shouldn't really watch. Especially not Charmy; sometimes, not even me! It gives me nightmares, sometimes!"

"You wimp." Espio said from the phone.

"Then why do you watch it?" I asked.

"Because any other time it _doesn't _give me nightmares, it's actually kinda cool."

"Hey, who's that with you?" Espio asked.

"Oh, you'll meet them in a few minutes,"

"Alright. Sayonara." The phone clicked, and Sonic put it back in his 'pocket'.

"So, lets get going!" the blue hedgehog said, getting ready to slam his foot on the gas. That was when I saw a tattered black cloak on the side of the road. It looked familiar somehow…_wait!_

"_Pull over! PULL OVER!_" I exclaimed. Sonic, a bit spooked by my change in attitude, slowed down the car and pulled over to the side of the road. As soon as the car stopped, I clambered over Number One's legs and leapt out of it to run towards the dark cloak.

"Number Two?" Number One asked.

"What's wrong?" Sonic added, getting out of the car. Tails left the passenger seat to follow me, too.

"It's…it's my brother. It looks like he's…" I gasped. Sonic looked out from behind my shoulder and gasped.

"Special Victims Unit moment…" he murmured, his emerald eyes wide.

"Whoa; that's pretty brutal!" Tails breathed.

There lay my brother's body. He was still wearing his black cloak, hat, gloves, his blue t-shirt, and his khakis, but they were splattered with blood. A bit of it had dried on his lip, and a ton of it was staining his shirt.

"I should've started looking for him as soon as I woke up! If I had, this never would have happened…I feel like a terrible older brother right now!" I wailed.

"Aw, Number Two…" Sonic murmured, patting my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"What happened?" Number One asked, climbing out of the car and running towards us with Number Three. When he saw Tommy's body, his glasses fell off. "Oh, Number Two…I'm sorry."

"Hey, wait a second!" Number Three suddenly said. "All that stuff on him looks like marker! You see?" all of us leaned closer to look. Number One nodded his head in agreement. Then we got a big surprise.

"Boo!" Tommy suddenly exclaimed, leaping onto his feet. Number Three screamed before laughing like a maniac. Number One and I stumbled backwards before he fell on his butt, and I started laughing at him. Amy and Cream, all the way in the car, screamed before giggling. Tails fainted, and Sonic started freaking out all together.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Zombie!_" he screamed, before running to the car. Then he opened the trunk and got out a gun that looked like a pea-shooter from Plants Vs. Zombies. "Don't let it eat me!"

"What? I'm not a zombie!"

"Stay away from me!" Sonic said, beginning to shoot peas at us. When he ran out of ammo, he dropped the gun and leaped into the car, trying to start it. What he didn't realize was that he had taken out the keys when he stopped the car, and they were still in his 'pocket'. "Why won't this stupid car start when I need it too?!"

"Sonic…" Amy said, holding his arm back and giving him an odd look. "He's not a zombie. He's just a prankster."

"What d'you—oh. Whoops, my bad!"

"Well, you guys all met my brother, Tommy—" I began to say, until I was interrupted.

"_The _Tommy!" he added. Number One scoffed, Number Three giggled, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, _The _Tommy! But he hasn't really met anything but giggles and a plant gun from you guys! So why don't you introduce yourselves!"

"Hi, Mister Tommy! I'm Cream the Rabbit, and this is my chao friend, Cheese!" Cream greeted.

"Chao, chao!" Cream chirped.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog, but you can just call me Amy!" Amy added.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, super-cool hero of this planet! With all my friends…oh, yeah, and the fox that fainted; his name is Miles Prower, but he prefers to just be called Tails."

"Alright, alright, so we all know each other now, so can we get to the Chaotix's? The sooner Sector V is back together, the _better. _I have a strange feeling that Bad Adult activity is happening on this planet…" Number One murmured.

"Oh, you're just overreacting! How much evidence do you need to accept that parents, kids, and teenagers all get along on this planet! This is a happy place…well, there is this _one _guy…" Sonic said.

"You mean that Eggman guy you all were talking earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, that guy. He's out for _world domination, _and he wants to Roboticize _everybody _on the planet!"

"Roboticize? What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Something you don't want to happen to you, that's for sure! It's when he uses a machine to turn a living thing _into _a machine, or a Robian, as we call them. Those who have been Roboticized lose their free will, and have to follow Eggman's every order! That's why my friends and I have to stop goons like him! Although, there are a few…'down-sides' to the work…"

"Such as…?" Number One asked.

"Well, for one, I almost drowned trying to defeat this ancient echidna water god that Eggman took control over. And there was that time when Shadow almost died falling from space after we defeated a giant lizard that was dragging a space colony towards the planet in an attempt to destroy it. And then his robot, Metal Sonic, almost took over the world. And then he almost got time and space destroyed _completely_—"

"When did _that _one happen?!" Amy asked. "I don't remember that one."

"Really? Maybe it was a bad dream. Oh, yeah, and then there was that time when he turned me into a were-hog two years ago, when he tried to wake up a beast inside the planet and use it to _destroy _the planet! Man, I still tingle when the full moon comes out…"

"Now, _that _one, I remember!"

"Yeah! And two months ago, Tails was *this* close to being Eggman's minion, VIA alien powersource! And, as if I needed to say anything more, he sucked _everybody _into the past and tried to take over all of time again!"

"…well, we got turned into animals once." Number One stated.

"Ooh, I remember that one!" Tommy exclaimed. "Everybody on the Kids Next Door was turned into animals but me, because I decommissioned myself! Number One was a seal, my brother was a hippo, Number Three was a crane, Number Four was a koala, and Number Five was an antelope!"

"Heh heh…" I muttered, scratching my head.

"And Number 362 was a monkey, and Number 86 was a dog, and—"

"Whoa, hold on! What'd the guy do, turn _everyone _into animals?!" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! But I turned _him _into one! The Delightful Children all turned into sheep, and Father was a leopard-panther thing!"

"Hey, I'd _love _to hear about this later, but right not, we need to head on over to the Chaotix's place, alright?" Sonic said, picking up Tails and sitting him in the car.

"Huh? Oh, alright! Let's go!"

"Do we have enough space in the car?" I asked, gesturing towards all of us.

"Good question…Well, I could just run alongside the car, if that helps!"

"But wouldn't you get left behind? Cars can get fast, y'know." Tommy asked.

"With _my _fast feet, that _car _will be the one getting left behind! You'll see!" Sonic said, wagging his finger with a smirk on his face.

"I'll drive it for you!" I offered. Sonic gave me an odd look.

"Dude, you're, like, ten years old! I'm _not _letting you drive this car!"

"Why not?! I'm a mechanic, and a professional aviator!"

"This thing _isn't _an airplane! You'll wreck it, and you'll get yourself hurt, and guess who'd be sued by the government for letting a little kid drive a car?!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Tails said, waking up and flying in between us. "Sonic, you know your car turns into a plane now!"

"It does?!" Sonic asked, suddenly extremely excited. "I can't wait to try it out! What else does it do?"

"It turns into a boat."

"Cool!"

"And, Hoagie, I'm not completely sure how things are on your planet, but you have to be at least sixteen years old to drive a car here."

"Oh…alright…" I sighed.

"How about we let Amy drive the car?"

"Deal." I said, getting back in the car. Amy slid over to the driver's seat. Once everyone was settled, Amy revved the engine and Sonic got into a starting position. The part of Sector V that was here were waiting in anticipation, because we had never seen Sonic run before.

"I bet I can beat you in that car going _easy _on you guys!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Amy said, accepting the challenge.

"On your marks…get set…" Number One announced.

"Go!" Number Three exclaimed. Amy floored on the gas, while Sonic sprung up and started sprinting. A blue streak was trailing him as he pulled ahead of the car. Once he was a few yards ahead of us, he turned around and started running _backwards!_ I could tell that Sector V was in awe. How could a little guy like him run _that _fast?! And he said he was going _easy _on us?!

"Show off!" Amy shouted, the speed meter on the car as far as it could go. She stuck her tongue out at the blue hedgehog, who just winked at her. She sighed. "Yet you're so _adorable, _too!"

"Aw, thanks, Ames!" the blue hedgehog said, pretending to swoon and batting his eyes.

"Wait, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah! We all heard you!" Tommy said

"Oh…"

"Can't you go any _faster? _I'm falling _asleep, _here!" Sonic bragged, pretending to yawn. "Wake me up when you wanna race for _real, _huh?"

"_Hey!_"

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at a rather large building. As soon as we drove in front of it, a large door in it's side opened up, and Amy parked the car inside the garage that was revealed. Then Sonic gave Amy a high-five before walking into the door that led inside the building.

Inside, we saw a Mobian bee flying around the room. Not too far behind him was a purple chameleon, a green crocodile, and a black armadillo with a red shell, who were all chasing after him.

"Catch that bee!" the crocodile ordered.

"Espio! What happened here?!" Sonic asked. The purple chameleon stopped, while the crocodile kept going and the armadillo watched the bee fly into a bed room.

"Alright…you know how Vector keeps making cupcakes to try and impress Vanilla with his 'baking skills'?" the chameleon replied.

"You mean the nasty burnt ones?"

"_Hey!_" the crocodile shouted indignantly from farther down the hall.

"Well, Mighty opened the pantry to get something to eat, and Charmy flew in, locked himself in the pantry, ate _all _the cupcakes _and _the sugar, and now he's on sugar high."

"He ate the _cupcakes?_ Did he barf?" Sonic whispered. Espio shook his head.

"That's not the point! We've gotta catch him before he breaks something!"

"I think it's too late for that, Espy." The armadillo said. "He just flew into your room a second ago."

"If he touches _one _of my weapons, I _swear _I'll—"

"Run for your lives!" Vector exclaimed, running out of the hallway faster than he went in. The armadillo curled into his shell to protect himself as Charmy flew back into the main room with a katana, swinging it around and knocking over a lamp in the process.

"I am a ninja! Prepare to feel my wrath!" he shouted with a maniacal laugh.

"Hardly," Espio muttered, shaking his head.

"Where'd he _get _that?!" Number One exclaimed, hiding behind an easy chair.

"It _used _to be in my closet."

"Why do you have a _katana _in your _closet?!_" Tommy asked, shielding his head.

"Well, what else am I supposed to practice my skills with?"

"We're gonna have to be careful with this one!" the armadillo said, rolling over to us before peeking out of his shell at Charmy, who was 'murdering' a lamp. "Because Charmy plus 'x' amounts of sugar and cupcakes, plus a katana, equals _somebody's _gonna get hurt. And I have a strange feeling that it won't just be that lamp. So we need to keep that from happening."

"I agree, but your equation is wrong. The variable is supposed to go _before _anything else in the equation." Tails said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Does this really matter?!" Vector snapped irritably "That bee is ruining my furniture!"

"I think our _lives _are more important than the _furniture, _don't you?" Espio muttered.

"I've got it!" Tails exclaimed "Maybe, if we all distract Charmy for a little bit, then one of us can get behind him and tackle him! There, problem solved!"

"Well, although it's a bit dangerous, I can't think of anything better. So let's do it to it, guys!" Sonic said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Kids Next Door, _battle stations!_" Number One ordered, also tensing into a fighting stance.

Sonic, Tails, Number One, and Tommy went at Charmy from the middle, while Amy, Cream, Number Three and I advanced from the right. Vector and Mighty hesitated before coming from the left. For a while, we distracted him, ducking and dancing around while Espio climbed a wall. I ducked to avoid getting my head cut off, and when I turned back around, the chameleon was gone.

"Where'd Espio go?" I asked Number Three, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he got scared and ran away!" she replied.

"No I'm not." Espio's voice suddenly said. Charmy fell to the floor, and struggled like he was under something, before being tied up by a rope that appeared out of nowhere. Espio appeared next to him, holding the other end of the rope. "But _somebody _had to tackle him, or you guys would have been dancing forever."

"How did you do that?!" Number One asked, bewildered.

"Ninja power. Anyways, now that Charmy's taking a 'chill pill', as Sonic calls it, lets introduce ourselves, since we have _no clue _who you are."

"Alright, this is Number One, Number Two, Number Three, and _The _Tommy." Sonic said, gesturing to each one of us. "Their _real _names are Nigel Uno, Hoagie…something—"

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.!" I stated.

"Yeah, that. And this is Kuki…"

"Kuki Sanban! Hi, there!" Kuki greeted.

"Okay, and I'm guessing your name is Tommy Gilligan?"

"Yeah!" Tommy said.

"But they're all a part of some super special secret organization—"

"The Kids Next Door!" Number One stated.

"—That protects other kids from 'bad adult behavior', such as…"

"Homework, flossing, spanking, and Delightfulization."

"What's Delightfulization?"

"It's hard to explain…it's like Brainwashing, and it can be temporary to permanent."

"Ugh. I hate brainwashing. It's _sick!_" Sonic growled, before becoming 'himself' again. "Anyways, this is Espio the Chameleon, as you all know."

"Anata ni aete yorokobi kon'nichiwa." The purple chameleon said with a bow.

"Arigatou!" Number Three replied.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked. I shrugged.

"I believe they're speaking Japanese." Number One said. Espio nodded.

"And this is Vector the Crocodile," Sonic said, gesturing to the crocodile.

"Hello, there!" he said.

"Yay, you speak English!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yaddy, yaddy, yaddah, now _LET ME OUT OF HERE!_" Charmy interrupted, bouncing around in his ropes, trying to get out. Espio yanked the rope, and he stopped.

"Mighty the Armadillo," Sonic added.

"¡Hola! ¿Como estas?" the armadillo greeted.

"What?" Tommy said, tilting his head with a confused look on his face.

"It's _Spanish, _you dummy!" Number One exclaimed, face-palming, before turning to Mighty and shaking his gloved hand. "¡Bien, Gracias!"

"And, last but most _certainly _not least, Charmy Bee!" Sonic concluded.

"_UNHAND ME, YOU FEINDS!" _Charmy grunted, not attempting to bite his way out of the rope.

"When is he going to stop?" Amy asked Mighty.

"Not too long; we've been chasing him for the past five minutes, and we all know that what goes _up—_" Mighty explained.

"_AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS ROPE, I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO—_" Charmy shouted. Then, he was out like a light. Espio hadn't even moved; the bee had simply fallen asleep.

"—must come _down, _with a bang and a _crash_."

"Nice!" Sonic said.

"So, now that Charmy's sleeping, what exactly did you all come over for? I think we all know it wasn't for Vector's baking." Espio asked.

"Well, you see, Number One, Number Two, Number Three, and Tommy—"

"_The _Tommy!" Tommy shouted.

"—are all from Earth. All we know about how they got here was that there was a Chaos Emerald involved."

"Hm…do you still have it?" Espio asked warily.

"Yeah! It's in Kuki's sweater pocket!"

"Guard it with your life. The case we've been working on has to do with somebody stealing Chaos Emeralds from a museum."

"What does he look like?"

"…a lot of things. He appears to be a shape shifter, but he looks like a shadow with eyes most of the time."

"This is weird…"

"Maybe we could help you guys find him!" Number One offered "It's the most we can do for your generosity, after all."

"We didn't do anything…well, Charmy almost got you killed, but we didn't do anything _nice _yet." Espio stated.

"Sonic's been nice. You're his friend. You guys must be nice too." Number Three said.

"Alright, I guess you can. But this might me a little bit dangerous."

"We're the Kids Next Door! We're ready for _anything!_" Number One stated. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready for Shadow?" Sonic whispered. We all nodded, and Sonic held a finger to his lips, for us to be quiet. Then he went to the door and looked out of the peep hole.

"What's the password?" he asked.

"Sonic, let me in _now!_" a voice ordered.

"Nope! Try again!"

"Why am I doing this…?!"

"That's still not it!"

"…Sonic,"

"Nope."

"Chili dogs?"

"Where?!" I exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

"That's still not it."

"Hey, who's that with you?"

"That's not the password."

"Mm…Ma-Ri-A?"

"Shadow, that's been _you're _password since the beginning of time!"

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Ha-ha, you admitted it!"

"Why, you little…!"

"That's not the password!"

"Awesome?!"

"No."

"Ultimate?"

"Nah-uh."

"Sonic, let me in before I punch your lights out!"

"Now you just scared me."

"Is it password?"

"No."

"Hey, is that a giant chili dog behind you?"

"Where?!" Sonic exclaimed turning around. Immediately, the door flew off its hinges and into the back of Sonic's head. The black and red hedgehog from the hologram in the car walked into the house, glaring at Sonic, who was rubbing his head.

"That should teach you not to toy with me," he growled.

"Oh, cool it, Shadow!" Number Five said, coming inside with a white bat that was wearing a black jumpsuit with hearts on it.

"Yeah; you know Sonic acts more like Charmy than a 16-year old!" the bat added.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted.

"_Kuki!_" Number Four exclaimed, running in, shoving past Shadow, and hugging Number Three.

"Wallabee!" she exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Aw! It's so adorable!" Amy cooed. Sonic and Shadow gagged simultaneously.

"Hey, Wallabee, I thought you didn't hug girls!" Number One teased.

"I'm hugging a girl?" the Australian boy gasped, pulling away from Kuki. "Bleh!"

"Oh, you know you have a crush on her! Just admit it!" Number Five said, slapping him with her hat.

"Can you guys _ever _stop arguing?!" a red echidna with purple eyes and a white crescent on his chest asked, coming in with a few keys.

"Now you know how we all feel about you and Rouge fighting all the time," Shadow stated.

"We do _not _bicker!"

"Dude, nobody says the word 'bicker' anymore!" Rouge stated.

"Well, _I _do!"

"And this is coming from the hermit who lives alone on a floating island!"

"_I am not a hermit!_"

"Am I the only one glad to see you guys?" Number Four whispered "For a while, I thought I me and Number Five were the only people on this weird planet!"

"Hmph!" Sonic muttered, tapping his foot.

"Oops! I forgot these freaky aliens had acute ears,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" Shadow growled, beginning to glow red. All the Mobians immediately got nervous.

"Hey, Shadow, calm down!" Sonic said, backing away slowly. "He didn't mean it personally, I think."

"Although, out of all of us, _you're _the most alien of us all, since you're part—" Tails pointed out.

"Tails, that's _not helping,_"

"Rrgh…" Shadow growled, the red glow beginning to get brighter and hotter.

"Shadow…"

"He's part what?" Tommy asked, genuinely curious.

"He's part alien." Tails said.

"Oh, _SHUT UP!_" Shadow suddenly exclaimed. The glow started pulsing, and I began to sweat from the heat; an how nervous I was.

"Shadow, calm down!" Espio said, a bit panicky. Somehow, Charmy was still sleeping.

"_I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE DISCRIMINATING AGAINST ME JUST BECAUSE I'M AN ALIEN HYBRID AND MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER HAPPENS TO BE A BLOOD-THIRSTY, ALIEN WARLORD!" _

"Oops…sorry about that," Number Four muttered.

"Oops? _Oops?! YOU'VE MADE ME SO MAD I COULD CHAOS BLAST RIGHT ABOUT NOW!_"

"What's Chaos Blast?" Number One asked.

"Don't ask him!" Sonic exclaimed, ducking behind a couch with the rest of the Mobians. "Please, _don't ask!_" at this point, Shadow had begun to notice how almost everybody was cowering with fear, and began to calm down, the glow cooling down some. Before long, it was almost gone.

"So, uh….why don't we try to figure out who's stealing those Chaos Emeralds, huh? And, Espio, do you think you could ask all the museums that have a Chaos Emerald to keep their guards up?" Mighty asked.

"Good…good plan. I'll call them now." Espio agreed, reaching for a cell-phone.

"During the meantime, am I the only one who thinks Eggman's connected to this somehow?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman? We saw his ugly mug today! He almost killed Shadow!" Rouge said.

"But if he was at the GUN base earlier today, why do you think he was linked to the Emerald robbery two towns away?" Knuckles asked.

"Think about it, Knucklehead; Eggman's _always _trying to get his greasy hands on Chaos Emeralds! And he's always Roboticizing citizens of Mobius to do all the dirty work _for _him!" Sonic stated.

"You have a point there, faker." Shadow said. "Wait, hold on a sec'," the black and red hedgehog pulled out an iPhone from his 'pocket'. "Hello? Yes, General Tower…the Chaos Emerald? No, I haven't moved it…_somebody stole it?!_ _How?! _…So, you think Eggman poisoned me and sent his goons over to destroy the base while one of his minions took the emerald? Alright; I'll try to get it back…Yes sir…yes, I'm with Sonic…goodbye." Shadow hung up the phone and turned to look at us.

"What happened?" Sonic asked immediately.

"One of Eggman's goons stole the emerald GUN had in its possession. It might be the same one that stole that Chaos Emerald from the museum."

"Well, there goes _two,_" Vector muttered.

"So, there's still five emeralds left out there. We'll have to find him before Eggman does, and uses them for whatever evil plan he has!" Sonic said

"Right! Where to?" I asked.

"How about we go back to Tails' place, so he can get his Emerald Tracker. Then we can get started."

"Actually, Sonic, I reprogrammed my phone so that I could track the emeralds from it. We can start now!" Tails said, holding up his iPhone.

"Okay! Where's the nearest emerald?"

"…It's in Green Hill Zone."

"It's in what?" Number One asked, confused.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me! Let's go!" Sonic zoomed out of the room, whooping and shouting in excitement. "I'm going home!"

"He lives in a green hill?" I asked.

"No. Well, kinda. He was found on Christmas Island, lived in it's orphanage for awhile, and made a home for himself in Green Hill Village. That's where we first met!" Tails said.

"We should probably follow him, before he runs over a puppy or something." Shadow pointed out. At that, we all ran after him, leaping on Sonic's car, Knuckles' dirt bike, or Shadow's motorcycle. Then we were all headed to Green Hill Zone…whatever it was.

**A new chapter finished! It took me almost three days to write this. Some things I'd like to point out real quick.**

**Espio and Kuki were singing Japanese when they were greeting each other. I got it from a translation website, so I hope it's correct. If it isn't, please let me know, and I will change it. Espio said 'Hello. A pleasure to meet you' and Kuki said 'Thank you very much.'**

**The password game was in here. At first it was going to be Knuckles, and the password was going to be the word 'Password', but I changed it to Shadow never guessing the right one, and kicking the door open. The password was something along the lines of 'Pie'.**

**SVU and Criminal minds aren't owned by me. They're these really bloody detective shows that my sister just **_**loves **_**to watch. Sometimes I like to watch it, but sometimes I get the 'stalker out to kill me and my family' feeling after I watch it. So I decided to put that in the story.**

**My Mom, My Sister, and I _love _Plants Vs. Zombies! But, at the same time, my mom's the only one who's ever finished the game.**

**Don't forget too R&R! I still don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic the Hedgehog and co., SVU, Criminal Minds, or Plants Vs. Zombies.**

**Adios, Sayonara, Goodbye, and Happy Holidays!**


	9. Green Hill Zone Has Dragons?

**Sorry about the long wait. But here's something long for y'all.**

* * *

8

Green Hill Zone Has Dragons?

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said, running backwards in front of his car. Amy was driving it again, while Shadow and Rouge were riding on the motorcycle while Knuckles, Number Four, and Number Five were riding the quad-bike. "You know the song that just came on the radio?"

"Yeah? What about it?" the fox asked. Number One was quietly singing it, because miraculously the same song was popular on our planet, too.

"Wait until the chorus, and I'll show you." Everybody got quiet and listened to the song, which was at the bridge.

"Upon the hill, across the blue lakeee! That's where I had my first heartbreak! I still remember how it all chaaangeed, yeah!" Number One and the song on the radio sang.

"Her father said; don't you worry, Honey Boo-Boo Child! Your mom has some coupons for you! Don't you worry Honey Boo-Boo now! _Yeaaaaaaahh!_" Sonic sang, making a change to the lyrics that made just about everyone laugh.

"Sonic, you're an idiot," Shadow said.

"Wait, I'm not done!" there was a bit of a musical-playing-thingy before the chorus repeated again. "Don't you worry Honey Boo-Boo Child! TLC has a show _just for you! _Don't you worry Honey Boo-Boo, now! _Yeaaaaaah!_" I began to giggle.

"That was really funny!" I said.

"Thanks, Number Three! I try my best!"

"That was really _annoying,_" Shadow muttered.

"Thanks, Shadow! I try my best!"

"I will strangle you. That sucked."

"You think that sucked? _you _come up with a better lyric-alteration-thing, then!" Sonic challenged.

"No. I refuse."

"Why? Are you afraid it'll suck?"

"Not at all. I have two perfectly good reasons not to do what you're asking."

"Explain please, dear alien-friend."

"…reason one; you're trying to drag me down to the level of an idiot, so you won't be alone. Two, the artist _obviously _wrote the song that way for a _reason_,"

"Shadow's chicken! Bawk, bawk!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Then alter a freaking lyric!"

"Fine! Wait until the next song!" Shadow muttered. Sonic chuckled to himself with a smirk as we waited to see what song Shadow would have to sing. Before long, the techno beat of 'Don't You Worry Child' by the Swedish House Mafia was replaced with the sound of an electric guitar and a feminine voice. Everyone began to laugh as Shadow's eyes widened in fear.

"Please tell me I don't have to sing _this _song!" the black and red hedgehog groaned.

"Yes, you do. _And _in a feminine voice!" Sonic smirked, by now sitting on the hood of the car.

"Do you _hear _my voice! I'm clearly, like, a bass singer. Taylor Swift is a freaking soprano!"

"You're the Ultimate Lifeform. You can do anything! Or do you admit that you're _not _the Ultimate." Rouge teased.

"If I find out _any _of you are videotaping this, you're all dead." Shadow said. He took a deep breath and began to sing in a shrieking voice. "You knew you were in trouble when you walked in! Shame on you now! Your sister blew it; you know you just got grounded! You should feel ashamed 'cause you knew you were in trouble when you walked in! Shame on you! Did I mention your brother said you stole my cookies? _And now you're lying on the cold hard ground _like OW! Ow! Spankings, spankings, spankings!" by now, Shadow's voice was beginning to get a little hoarse.

"I _hate _spankings!" Number One muttered.

"Especially Count Spankulot!" Number Five added.

"OW! Ow! Spankings, spankings, spankings! There, done; ya happy?"

"This is SO going on YouTube!" Sonic exclaimed, putting away his camera.

"You are so dead." Shadow growled.

"Why do you have to sing so negatively?" Rouge asked.

"Because I feel like it."

"We're here!" Sonic exclaimed, leaping to his feet and still on the hood of the car.

"Sonic! I can't see!" Amy said

"I know; I cant wait either!"

"I can't _see, _Sonic! And I don't wanna crash!"

"Whoops! My bad!" the blue hedgehog leaped off the car and zoomed alongside us. Now I could see a small village on a hill, with houses made of wood and metal. And the hill was covered with the brightest green grass I had ever seen, and a clay-colored checker-board sidewalk.

As soon as Amy stopped the car, Cream and I leaped out and began to pick the yellow flowers sprouting from the ground. Shadow stopped his motorcycle, and Knuckles parked his quad-bike-thing nearby. Then we walked and skipped towards the village.

It felt like a ghost town. Everything was empty, and it was so quiet you could hear a Rainbow Monkey fall on the floor. The lights in all the houses were off, and the air seemed cold. The only way we knew people lived here was the feeling of a thousand eyes staring at us. Sonic looked around suspiciously.

"Something's not right here…" he muttered, muscles tensing.

"Yeah, isn't this place supposed to be bright and cheery?" Amy asked warily.

"Because now its just…kinda _creepy._" Tails added.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Maybe they're all dead," Shadow suggested. Everyone turned and glared at him "What? It was just a suggestion."

"Hopefully, they're alright and are just partying in another section of the village or something." Knuckles said.

"Hel! Help! Somebody!" a voice shouted. We all turned around to see a little Mobian cat girl running towards us, eyes wide. When she came over, she bent over panting. Sonic knelt down to one knee so that they were eye level with each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My parents…huge dragon…need help…" she gasped, looking up at him.

"Since when did dragons move in here?"

"Its not a real dragon! Its really big and scary, and it's shiny and looks like metal, and there's these two weird guys in there!"

"Describe the people, quick!" Sonic said, snapping his fingers.

"One of them's really fat and ugly and has this big mustache, and the other guys is really skinny and looks like a shadow with eyes!"

"That's Eggman!" Knuckles gasped.

"What could he possibly want from this place?!" Sonic growled to himself.

"Probably the Chaos Emerald near the city?" Number Two suggested.

"Stay here; I'm gonna go help your parents." Sonic said to the cat girl.

"Be careful!" she said, eyes wide in awe and gratitude. Sonic nodded before zooming off.

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Tails said, him and Knuckles running after him.

"Stay with the kid!" Sonic said, stopping for just a second "This could be a decoy, and Eggman might come and get _her, _too." Then he zoomed away too fast for anyone else to follow him. With a sigh, Tails and Knuckles walked back to the group.

"Is he going to be okay?" the girl asked.

"Sonic can do anything. But still; I wish I could go help…" Tails murmured.

"But he also hasn't fought a robot by himself in a long time. And if there's _two _people in the robot this time, he might get outsmarted." Shadow stated. Everyone turned around to glare at him "What? You can't deny it's true."

"I guess. But please don't remind us that. We have to hope." Amy said.

For a few minutes, we sat there talking. We discovered that the girl's name was Allison, and that she had water powers she was still getting used too. She also admitted that she had been too scared to use her powers when her parents were nabbed, which Shadow criticized her for very harshly. Then Number Five slapped him on the arm with her hat.

After another ten minutes passed, Tails stated "Sonic usually doesn't take this long to defeat one of Eggman's clunkers."

"Yeah, I'll admit; the slowpoke is usually a lot quicker than this." Shadow agreed.

"Shouldn't we go after him, then?" I asked "If he's in trouble, we should go rescue him!"

"Yeah, but he told us to stay here!" Tails said, his twin tails twitching. He looked nervous and scared now.

"So we'll just stay here until Egghead crushes him underfoot, right?" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"That's only _if _he's in danger." Rouge pointed out.

"Yeah, what if he _isn't _in danger?" Number Five asked.

"Then he'd be annoyed to find out we didn't have any faith in him." Amy stated.

"I think he'd be _more _annoyed if he died and found out somehow that we sat here arguing over whether or not to go help him." Number Four said.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted.

"_What, _Tommy?" everybody snapped but Allison, who was a bit spooked by the sudden yelling also.

"Number One's gone. He told me he was leaving to go check on Sonic for himself."

"Crap; now we've gotta go after _him, _too!" Shadow grumbled before stomping off into the woods, glowing red energy crackling around him and a few trailing branches on the trees catching on fire.

"We should probably go after him before he starts a forest fire," Number Two stated. With a few murmurs of agreement, we all ran after Shadow and Number One. Before long, we caught up to each other.

"I'm still worried," Allison stated. "I hear grunting noises."

"Yeah, me too." Rouge agreed.

"What if the dragon's eating him or something?"

"Knowing the Doctor, that 'dragon' is probably just a robot based off of a dragon." Shadow stated.

"But still. What if Eggman _uses _that dragon-robot to incinerate Sonic into ashes?" Knuckles added.

"Can we please stop talking about Sonic dying?" Amy pleaded.

"Yeah, we should have more faith in him! He's saved the world a lot of times!" Cream added firmly. Then we all froze.

A large white dragon-looking robot was in the middle of a clearing in the woods. In one 'paw', it held two frightened Mobian cats, who looked like they could be Allison's parents. And in the other paw, Sonic was knocked out and hanging limply by a foot in between two metal 'fingers'. And as if that wasn't enough, inside the 'brain' place of the dragon was a huge glass dome that revealed an _really ugly _fat man that reminded me of a rotten egg with skin, clothes, and a mustache sloppily glued onto it, and a shockingly familiar figure that looked like a shadow with yellow eyes and outlined in glowing red energy. In the dash board in front of them were two Chaos Emeralds; a red one and a yellow one.

"Eggman!" all the Mobians shouted but Allison.

"_Father?!_" all of Sector V exclaimed, including Tommy.

"Mom! Dad!" Allison wailed. The two villains in the dragon laughed maniacally.

"Looks like I was right, lets go home," Shadow said, turning around. But Rogue grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn back around.

"Well, Shadow, we meet again!" the fat man said cockily "Did you enjoy your little nap?" Shadow began to growl and glow red again.

"Why, you fat old—" he muttered, his glow pulsing and getting extremely hot again.

"Temper, temper, Shadow! I wouldn't be so quick to perform you Chaos Blast, rat. After all, you might hurt your _friends _as well as _us _all the way up here. Especially this pitiful blue one here…" Father rumbled.

"Who are you calling pitiful?!" Amy roared "Sonic is _not _pitiful!"

"I have no friends. Not anymore, at the least." Shadow muttered. Never the less, he took himself out of bonfire mode and looked away with his arms crossed.

"Anyways, now that you're all behaving, I have a compromise for you." Father said.

"We don't wanna listen to _anything _you have to say! Just put the Mobians down!" Number One snapped.

"Oh, it involves that. I know you have a Chaos Emerald with you. If you don't give it to me right this _second, _we'll _slam _these Mobians into the ground and _take _it from you! If you give it to us, then we'll put them down, no harm done. The choice is yours," Allison turned and looked at us with big, pleading eyes.

"Please," she begged "Don't let the mean men hurt my parents!"

"What do we do?" Tails asked.

"We cant give him the Chaos Emerald, _that's _for sure! Think about what he'd do with it!" Rouge stated.

"But what about Sonic and Allison's parents!" Amy pointed out.

"Should we save _three _lives _today, _or prevent _millions _from dying and being Roboticized tomorrow?! What do you think?" Shadow stated. "I say we just take the Chaos Emeralds and leave."

"Shadow!" Number Five scolded, slapping him with her hat.

"Shut _up!_" Shadow said, just *this* close to slapping the girl back "I have a point and you know it!"

"Um…" I murmured quietly. Nobody heard me because they were still arguing about what to do with the emerald. I then, out the corner of my eye, saw Sonic's ear twitched before he woke up. The blue hedgehog looked right at me and signaled for me to look for something. I looked around, but I didn't see anything, so I turned back around and shrugged. But he had fallen limp again, because Father's suspicious gaze had fallen on him. Once the man looked away, Sonic held up his hands in the shape of a Chaos Emerald, and gestured towards the cockpit of the dragon-robot as if he wanted me to give Father the emerald. I shook my head stubbornly. I wasn't gonna give those mean men the Emerald! But Sonic just held a thumbs-up, which probably meant 'I know what I'm doing'. And since Sonic was really nice, I trusted him and turned to the villains in the dragon.

"So you _promise _that you'll let Sonic and Allison's parents down if I give you the Chaos Emerald?" I asked them warily. Everybody turned to me with shocked faces, even Eggman and Father, who looked like they didn't expect us to 'give up' so easily.

"Number Three!" all the Mobians groaned.

"What are you doing?!" Number One said.

"I've got this!" I assured.

"_Last _time she said that, we almost got killed." Number Five muttered.

"Yes, I promise." Eggman sighed, his head on the dashboard of the robot as if he was bored with me.

"_Pinkie _promise?" I added.

"Yes, pinkie promise." Father groaned, lowering the hand of the dragon that had Sonic in it, the pinkie finger being held up. As soon as the blue hedgehog neared the ground, I sneakily handed him the emerald while wrapping one of my hands around a section of the robot's large pinkie. Then the hand moved back up, with Sonic still in it. A small slot in the dragon's front side opened up to reveal an emerald-shaped socket. "Now just put the emerald in _there, _Kuki."

"Oh I would, but I don't have it. Not anymore!" I said with a smirk.

"_What?!_" everyone exclaimed.

"Then who does?" Shadow asked. Suddenly, there was a hideous, ear-piercing noise as we turned around to see one of the arms on the robots being sawed off by a flash of green energy. Then the energy seemed to 'run' across the robot to the other arm and rescue Allison's parents. Once it fell still for a few seconds in front of us to set them down, I realized that it was Sonic with a greenish glow to his quills.

"Sonic!" Number Two exclaimed.

"You guys can help now, if you wanna," he said before darting back to the robot and sawing off its snout.

"Yeah! Let's do it to it!" Tails exclaimed. At that, we all began to pummel the robot with attacks, with Number One, Two, Four, Five, Tommy, and I using our 2x4's.

Before long, the robot had been reduced to a heap of scrap metal with the only thing still together being the head. Sonic had sliced everything to bits, while Shadow scorched it with his Chaos Attacks. Knuckles and Amy had put tons of dents in the head and cracked the glass in about a million places, while Allison used her water blasts to short-circuit the robot bit-by-bit and I shot giant rainbow monkeys at it with my T.H.U.M.P.E.R. Some parts of it were also coated in mustard from Number Four's M.U.S.K.E.T. Also, in the midst of the battle, the two villains still hadn't noticed that Number Two and Tails had snuck onto the ship, taken the two Chaos Emeralds that were powering the robot, and snuck back out.

"You rotten kids!" Father exclaimed.

"I hate those Mobians!" Dr. Eggman growled, shaking his fist at us through the glass.

"We'll get you next time!" then, before we could do anything about it, the glass dome suddenly lifted off the ground and flew away. Allison prepared to shoot some water-rockets at it to bring them down, but Sonic told her not to.

"It's too far away now, and if you did hit them it'd just tick them off." He said.

"Anyways, now that _that's _done with, what's up with the rest of the town?" Knuckles asked. "They were acting kinda spooky."

"When the giant scary monster robot came, everyone ran away and hid in their houses." Allison stated.

"Oh? That explains why they didn't run out when they saw you!" I said to Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess so. Lets go back and tell them that the dragon's gone." Sonic suggested. With a few murmurs of agreement, we walked back to the village.

When we _did _tell everyone else that the dragon was gone and Eggman ran away, they began to throw a _giant _party! A bunch of them lifted us up on their shoulders and carried us around like we were heroes! Everyone was enjoying themselves but Shadow, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, muttering to himself. After awhile, he got up and began to ask people if they had seen any chaos emeralds around.

"But we already found them!" Number Four and I stated.

"No, we didn't. The emeralds in Eggman's machines don't show up on the Emerald Trackers Tails makes. There was an emerald here before Eggman and Father got here, and we need to find it before they do."

"I had almost forgotten!" Tails exclaimed, flying over. "But I still have the tracker! Lets go find it!"

"Yeah! Let's do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed, after sneaking up on Shadow. I expected the ebony hedgehog to jump in the air in surprise. All he did, though, was slam his fist into the blue hedgehog's face. "Ow! Dude, why'd you do that?! I already got beaten up by a giant robot today!"

"Then this should teach you not to sneak up on me." Shadow stated, as if it was obvious.

"I think you broke my nose…!"

"Do you want me to induce Chaos Blast so your body will be at an equilibrium?"

"Wha…oh, no thank you!" Sonic exclaimed, warily backing away from Shadow, who had a slightly malicious smirk on his face "I'm fine; the nose is good."

"Lets get a move on, then!" Knuckles said "We need to hurry up and find that emerald!"

"Okay! Lets do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed, snatching the emerald tracker out of Tail's hand and running off at high speed towards the mountains. In about five seconds he came back, looking slightly angry. "Tails, it isn't working anymore!"

"That's because it can't catch signals while you're moving that fast yet. Slow and steady wins the race, Sonic." Tails said, taking the emerald tracker/phone and walking away slowly, the rest of us shrugging and following him.

"Since when did slow people win races?! You have to be _fast _to win a race!" Sonic shouted before sighing and jogging after us.

After walking for a few miles, the emerald tracker started buzzing like crazy, with the screen flashing and an alarm blaring. Quickly, Tails shut off the phone and began to dig at the ground.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Number Four asked.

"The tracker said we're right on top of the emerald. So we have to dig for it now." Tails said.

"Move aside, Tails; I've got this." Knuckles said, stepping forward with two metal spikes on his hands. Then he began to dig. _Really fast. _Dirt was flying up in torrents, slamming just about everyone in the face. And Tails' hole, which I had thought was pretty big before, grew into a small crater. And in the midst of it all, Knuckles had accidentally thrown up a blue gem into the air. It landed in the 'little' dirt pile before immediately being buried under more dirt.

"Knuckles; stop!" Sonic shouted. Immediately, dirt stopped flying in the air as Knuckles stopped digging long enough to poke his head over the wall of the crater.

"What? I didn't reach the emerald yet!" he said.

"Actually, you did. And you buried it again in that pile of dirt over there." Number Five stated, pointing towards the mound of dirt. Knuckles groaned in exasperation before stomping towards it.

"Oh no you don't, buddy!" Sonic said, skidding in front of the red echidna. "We don't want you to bury it again! Let Tails or somebody else—"

"Found it!" a voice exclaimed. We turned around to see Cream and Cheese with beach buckets full of dirt, toy shovels, and the blue Chaos Emerald in their hands.

"Good job Cream!"

"We found it?" Tails asked, glancing up from his phone for a few seconds. "Okay, good. We need to get moving again; Eggman and that Father guy are already a few hundred miles ahead of us."

"How do you know where they are?" I asked.

"When Hoagie and I filched the Chaos Emeralds from their robot, I managed to slip a tracker inside the cockpit too. Anyways, we need to get to Holoska _fast _if we wanna get the next Chaos Emerald before they do."

"Holoska?! Oh, dear Mobius," Sonic groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tommy and Cream asked.

"First off, our Holoska is what you'd call…I can't remember if you call it Alaska or Australia…"

"It's the _Arctic, _Sonic. You were closer with Alaska." Tails stated.

"Yeah, that place. And the other thing is…lets just say weird things tend to happen when I'm in Holoska."

"What do you mean?" everyone asked. Even Shadow's ears perked up in curiosity.

"Tails, Amy. Code: Furry."

"Code: Furry…Code: Furry…" the two Mobians murmured, trying to think. Then their eyes widened as they exclaimed "Code: Furry?!"

"Yeah, Code: Furry."

"Will someone tell us what a Code: Furry _is?!_" Knuckles and Number Four exclaimed impatiently. Meanwhile, Cream and I noticed some flowers and began to make bouquets with them.

"Uh…if we leave now, we'll get to Holoska before night falls." Tails stated, Sonic sighed.

"What's so bad about nighttime in Holoska?" Rouge asked.

"I believe the nights can get rather cold in Holoska." Shadow stated with a shrug. "Could be wrong, but it isn't very likely."

"Oh…does Code: Furry mean fur coat?"

"…_yes._" Sonic, Tails, and Amy said.

"Although _some _of us might have _more _than a fur coat." Tails snickered. Sonick elbowed him in the gut with a strained smile.

"Shut UP, Tails," he grunted.

"Lets go to the store to buy some winter jackets, everyone!" Amy said, leading the way back to the town. The rest of us followed her there, Sonic and Tails muttering in the back of the group.

* * *

While we were in the store, looking through the racks of coats, Tails and Sonic randomly started beatboxing. Sonic smirked before he quietly started singing.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty rings in my pocket! I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up! Cuz we're so awesome," he said. The two Mobians snickered before continuing their search.

"Number Three! Number Three! I found you a green one!" Number Four shouted from across the store.

"Really? Thanks, Wally!" I exclaimed, running over to claim my jacket.

A few minutes later, everyone had bought a coat to wear to Holoska. Sonic walked up to Shadow and tapped his shoulder.

"_WHAT?!_" the grumpy hedgehog snarled, turning around.

"Guess what?" Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Behind him, Tails was signaling in every way possible that Sonic was gonna die or something if he did what he was planning.

"…what?"

"I'm in your granddad's clothes! I look incredible! I'm in this big ole coat from the thrift shop down the road!" he sang. Tails facepalmed as Shadow's eye twitched. Then the ebony hedgehog slammed a fist into Sonic's stomach, which threw him backwards a few feet, smashing through a few trees before landing.

"Do _not _insult my lineage." He growled.

"Dude, you _have _no lineage! You were born in a freaking test tube from the DNA of—oh."

"Can we just get to this Holoska place already?! We need to stop Father!" Number One exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," Knuckles muttered, herding everyone to where we parked the cars.

"Tails! Where'd your plane go?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I didn't bring it, remember? I was riding in your car." Tails stated "That's why I said we needed to hurry up, so I can get to the lab, get the plane, and get to Holoska before Eggman gets there."

"Gah! We'll never make it in time!" Knuckles groaned "Eggman'll probably be terrorizing the locals by the time we get there!"

"Not if we _hurry up!_" Number Five shouted. At that, we all jumped into the cars and zoomed off to Tail's lab.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hey, go ahead and tell me your favorite part of the story so far! I wanna try and make it more enjoyable for you all!**

**But before I go, I do not own the songs Don't You Worry Child (it's by Swedish House Mafia), Trouble (Taylor Swift owns this one) and Thrift Shop (Macklemore…I think that's how you spell it…). However, I did come up with the alternate versions of Don't You Worry Child and Trouble that Sonic and Shadow sing.**

**~~anipwrites**


End file.
